Cinta?
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Harry benar-benar 'berbicara' dengan Hermione di kompartemen Ketua Murid. Walaupum pembicaraan ini berawal kurang baik, namun berakhir mengesankan./Sekuel 'Do I Love Her'/Harmony.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Disarankan membaca prekuelnya dulu, agar lebih dapat feel-nya.

Pairing : Harry-Hermione

**Cinta?**

Harry Potter memacu langkahnya di gerbong Hogwarts Express dengan cepat –terkesan buru-buru. 'Sial!' batinnya. Ini semua gara-gara James Potter –ayahnya tercinta- yang mengajaknya begadang semalam suntuk. Ayahnya bilang, ada pertandingan sepak bola _muggle_ di televisi yang benar-benar menarik. Harry akui, pertandingannya memang sangat seru. Tapi tetap saja, hal menyenangkan seperti menonton pertandingan sepak bola _muggle_ membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Dan sebagai bonus, Harry mendapatkan ceramah gratis –yang menyerupai pidato- dari ibunya.

Yang terparah, ia jadi tak bisa menepati janjinya terhadap Hermione. 'Pasti Hermione akan marah besar,' pikir Harry. Berbagi asrama selama kurang lebih enam tahun, membuat Harry hapal betul kebiasaan _rival_-nya itu. Marah ketika ada seseorang yang tak menepati janji, misalnya.

**BRAK**

Harry menggeser pintu kompartemen terlalu keras –sehingga menimbulkan suara yang tak bisa dibilang rendah. Harry melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya; Hermione bersama beberapa Prefek –sepertinya- sedang mengadakan rapat perdana. Dan Harry telat datang. Oh, bagus sekali. Semua penghuni kompartemen langsung memberi Harry tatapan apa-kau-yakin-cowok-ini-adalah-Ketua-Murid.

Harry menghela napas berat. "Err … _Sorry_, aku telat." Lelaki berambut hitam itu belum beranjak dari posisinya; berdiri dengan canggung di ambang pintu kompartemen.

"Oke, kurasa rapat kita cukupkan sampai di sini," ucap Hermione –membuat semua Prefek dari berbagai asrama bangkit dan keluar dari kompartemen.

Harry sedikit kaget mendapati tatapan para Prefek terhadapnya. Ekspresi wajah Prefek cewek seperti mengisyaratkan 'kereeen' sedangkan yang cowok sepertinya berpikir 'aku bisa menjadi Ketua Murud yang lebih bertanggung jawab'. Yah, hidup memang sulit, sih. Begini salah, begitu salah.

Setelah tak ada lagi orang asing di dalam kompartemen, Hermione memerintah Harry untuk masuk dengan isyarat mata. Harry menurut. Ia memasuki kompartemen dan tak lam kemudian, mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat duduk kompartemen.

"Err … maafkan aku, Hermione," pinta Harry. Ia meringis melihat ekspresi Hermione yang galak.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." Tak ada perlakuan spesial yang Hermione berikan pada Harry.

Sejujurnya, Harry sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Hermione. Ia kira, gadis itu akan memeperlakukannya dengan manis setelah ia menyatakan cinta padanya. Hermione memang tak bisa disamakan dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Harry memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih manis, Hermione?"

Hermione menatap Harry dengan galak dan menjawab, "Kurasa itu tak berguna."

Mata hijau Harry melebar –kaget dengan respon Hermione. "Setidaknya, kau bisa–"

Gadis berambut ikal itu memotong perkataan Harry dengan cepat, "Bisa apa? Aku tak mau bersikap manis pada orang yang suka ingkar janji!"

Oh, syukurlah. Setidaknya Hermione masih mengingat isi surat itu. Tiba-tiba, terbersit di pikiran Harry tentang kejahilan ysng telah ia lakukan pada Hermione di masa lalu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Harry kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Maaf, 'Mione."

"Oh –sudahlah. Kau minta maaf terus dari tadi." Hermione menjawab dengan ketus. Seolah Harry bukanlah orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Bukan untuk yang tadi, 'Mione. Tapi untuk kelakuanku padamu di masa lalu," jelas Harry.

Atensi Hermione yang berwarna coklat sedikit melebar. "Lupakan, itu kan sudah terjadi lama sekali." Hermione megibaskan tangannya –menyuruh Harry untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Harry menggeleng. "Tapi kau tidak tahu, 'kan, kalau yang sebenarnya menaruh cacing dan ulat dalam kualimu saat kelas satu itu aku?"

Kali ini, mata coklat Hermione melebar –bukan menyiratkan rasa terkejut, melainkan marah. "Oh, jadi kau yang melakukan itu semua? Sudah kuduga. Bagaimana kalau saat itu aku mati ketakutan, hah?"

Harry terkejut, ia baru tahu kalau Hermione bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Benar-benar mengerikan!

"Oke, santai, 'Mione. Aku benar-benar menyesal," jawab Harry. Lebih baik ia mengalah daripada harus menanggung kemarahan Hermione dan ceramahnya yang berlebihan.

"Baguslah." Hermione mendengus dan mulai membuka sampul buku kesukaannya: Sejarah Hogwarts.

"Sebelum aku membahas intinya, lebih baik aku meminta maaf dulu untuk semua kesalahanku. Oke?" tanya Harry.

"Terserah." Harry tahu, Hermione benar-benar marah kepadanya. Terlihat dari gestur tubuh dan sorot matanya.

Harry mulai mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang lembut –sesuai saran ayahnya, "Maaf juga karena aku memantrai Zacharias Smith yang mengajakmu kencan saat kelas dua."

Mengangkat bahu adalah respon yang Hermione berikan. Ia sedikit malas menanggapi Harry. Ia pikir, Hari ini Harry akan menunggunya di King's Cross, memasuki kompartemen bersama dan berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Tapi harapannya sirna saat Harry datang telambat –menghancurkan impian Hermione.

Harry mendesah kecewa. Namun akhirnya menjawab, "Tak apa kalau kau tak memaafkanku, tapi _please_, jangan hiraukan aku begitu."

Hermione sedikit luluh. Gestur tubuhnya yang semula kaku, kini sedikit tenag dan melembut.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf atas semua kejahilanku –terutama kepada orang-orang yang mengajakmu kencan. Mungkin aku … cemburu," jelas Harry panjang lebar.

Hanya ada keheningan yang mengisi di antara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya, Harry melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin kau tak menyukaiku juga. Tak apa, Hermione. Aku minta maaf." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya, Harry bersiap untuk keluar dari kompartemen –bergabung dengan teman-teman sekamarnya, mungkin.

Sayangnya, sebelum Harry sempat beranjak, Hermione sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia meraih bahu Harry dan berkata, "Santai, Harry. Aku belum memberikan penjelasan."

Harry merasa sedikit lega. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena aku sering membentakmu. Itu semua aku lakukan agar kau tak menjauh dariku." Hermione berkata dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Harry tampak akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Hermione berkata dengan cepat, "Aku juga suka merasa kesal sendiri jika kau berkencan dengan cewek lain." Detik ini, mulut Harry sedikit menganga. Ternyata, selama ini Hermione memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapanya. Andai saja mereka saling jujur –tidak mengatas-namakan kebencian sebagai perisai dari perasaaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Menyesal memang bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Maka, Hermione melanjutkan, "Itulah alasan aku pernah mengatakan bahwa seleramu terhadap cewek itu rendah. Aku juga pernah mengejek Cho di depanmu. Bahkan, aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk putus dengan Ginny."

Harry tersenyum. Ia sadar, sekarang tak akan ada lagi risau yang menggelayuti hatinya, ataupun sikap-sikap tak normal yang ia lakukan ketika teringat akan Hermione.

"Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu." Pipi Hermione semakin merona. Rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya tak dapat dihentikan –terus menyebar.

Harry memasang cengiran khas-nya sambil menghambur ke pelukan Hermione. Ia tetawa lepas –mengingat kenyataan indah yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

Hermione melepaskan pelukan Harry –membuat Harry sedikit kecewa. Tapi, di detik berikutnya, mata Harry melebar. Ia tak menyangka, Hermione Granger; cewek kutu buku yang kalem dapat melakukan hal ini.

Menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Membuat Harry dapat mengecap rasa manis dari bibir gadis itu.

Ciuman ini merupakan pertanda; awal sebuah hubungan yang manis dan tak terpisahkan.

**The End**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview di prekuelnya: caca, Shizyldrew, megu takuma, GoldSeeker13528**

Review?


End file.
